Moving on
by Kirstylou85
Summary: Molly and Charles have been separated few months and Molly had just transferred back to 2 section then tragic event happen to change her life
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, its a story going through my brain the last week or so, I don't know much about the armed forces and have tried to do extensive research but couldn't find much**

 **Moving on up**

Chapter one

Molly James had just return to barracks after a morning shift at Frimley Park Hospital, Aldershot when she had a message to report to Major O'Brien, so she rush to his office and knocked on his door and waited for a reply, 'enter' Major O'Brien called, Molly marched in and stood to attention and said 'Corporal Dawes reporting as ordered sir' 'at ease Corporal' replied O'Brien, Molly had kept her maiden name at work because of Charles and they both wanted any promotion or achievement to be recognized because of Molly and not her married name.

'Sir' Molly said as she stood at ease, 'Dawes, you being transferred to Catterick Garrison as replacement medic, you are going to be under the command of Captain King and attached to his section, you are to arrive at barracks at 09:30 hours tomorrow, and report to Sergeant Kinders, I suggest you get squared away and pack' explained O'Brien 'yes sir, thank you sir' replied Molly 'dismissed Corporal' O'Brien as Molly marched out of his office.

Molly arrived at the guardhouse at Catterick barracks right on time, she took a deep breath as the soldier on duty came up to her, 'can I help you ma'am' noticing her rank, 'Corporal Dawes here to see Sergeant Kinders' replied Molly, 'one moment please ma'am' replied the private.

Captain Kinders reported to the gate to meet Molly, and Molly and the private stood to attention 'Corporal Dawes, reporting for duty sir' replied the private 'thank you Private Taylor, with me corporal' said Kinders 'sir' they both replied, Once out of hear shot of the Private, Kinders switched back to friend mode with Molly, 'how are you molls?' asked Kinders 'been better, eggy how's the missus and my godson?' Molly asked, Kinders had married Molly's friends Jackie Allen, who she met on her first tour of Afghan, 'They are both good, can't wait to see you now, your up here' replied Kinders.

Newly promoted Captain King was 2 Sections new captain as Captain Charles James and Corporal Georgie Lane was on suspension pending investigation in the events in Bangladesh, they were caught fraternizing with each other, Molly was also seeking a divorce from Charles whom she'd been married to for 6 years and ended her friendship with Georgie whom she met through his best friend Elvis who died I Afghan 2 years ago and who she supported through her dark days.

As Molly and Eggy stood outside the mess hall, Molly suddenly got really nervous and worried, 'You ok Mol?' a worried Eggy asked 'he'd known Molly 7 years since she was a battle replacement medic, although they didn't really hit it off at first due to Smurfs nasty revenge when he thought Molly had grassed him up to Captain James, but once she saved Smurfs life by crawling through a minefield his and the rest of two sections accepted her into the fold, 'what if they hate me or sum fink' she said as a lonely tear escaped, 'Moll we love you and the lads have been so excited' he said giving her a nudge, 'Cheers Eggy, right lets get this over with' breathed Molly, 'Look whose arrived lads' shouted Kinders, 'Dawesy' shouted Fingers, Brains and Mansfield the only lads from the original 2 section, Nude nut, and Dangleberries had been transferred after three tours together and Baz had been medically discharged due to a damaged shoulder he suffered in Nairobi. 'Awright cockwombles' laughed Molly, as she relaxed with the relief at the welcome she received, she sat down to catch up with the lads, as it been over a year since she last saw them as Eggy's sons christening, 'Sorry about the bossman, Molls, we had to report him and Lane, but we didn't want you to get hurt' said brains 'your like our little sister' Said fingers, 'its okay guys, you made the right call' replied Molly giving the lads a hug.

As they chatted about what they had been up to the last year, about they're promotion to corporals and they personal lives, fingers mentioning that he'd split up with Marie who was Gerogie's sister because he had reported her sister, how Maisie and Rab had become a couple resulting in Maisie's transfer and Monk becoming a dad.

After about an hour, Kinders said to Molly she needed to report to Major King, and sort out the paperwork and her request to live off barracks who granted and that she could stay with them until she found somewhere to live, once it was approved, after everything was completed she was allowed to go off duty but was to report to him tomorrow morning at 08:00 hours for morning PT session and first day.

She got to Eggy's and Jackie's and spent the evening catching up with Jackie and Eggy and avoiding the talk of her impending divorce and his affair, which suited Molly as she didn't want any pity, as she had fallen out with her family because they blamed Molly for getting to big for her boots, so she only had Jackie, the lads, her stepson Sam and his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has taken time to read my story and all the positive feedback, I've got an idea where this story is going, not everyone will agree, here is the next chapter, I know at bit about the RAMC and it was the same regiment as my dad was in back in the 1970-80's and what he remember, and know a bit more about PTSD**

 **Chapter Two**

Next few weeks passed through quickly and was full of PT sessions and the odd shift at Friarage Hospital with Jackie, One Morning she was hunched over trying to catch her breath after Captain Kings PT sessions when she heard someone shout, 'well I don't believe my eyes, it can't be, Private Dawes' Molly hadn't heard the voice since basic, 'actually its corporal Dawes now, Sir' Molly said noticing the tab on Sergeant Geddings tab, 'yes I see Corporal, well if you around later, I'd like to meet up for a catch up, said Captain Geddings, 'yes sir, just let me know sir' replied Molly and with that Geddings walked off, Mansfield piped up and asked how she knew Sergeant Geddings and Molly told him how he was her Corporal at Pirbright, and how he supported her and got her through Basic.

After getting scoff, Molly and the lads were in the mess hall, when Kinders walks in and Molly and the lads stood to attention and Kinders said 'As you were' and everyone went back to what they were doing, 'Dawes, Captain King need to see you urgently' 'yes sir' replied Molly and went off to find him, within 5 minutes she was stood in his office, in shock, King had received a phone call from the hospital to say Charles was involved in a car crash and he was critical but stable, and Molly was giving compassionate leave and there had arranged transport with Sergeant Geddings as he was heading that way for a family getting together.

Once in the car, Molly phoned his parents to tell them, and found out they were already on their way with Sam, it would take Molly three hours to get there so his parents would be there before she was, as they Drove Molly said 'thanks for the lift sir, you don't have to I would of drove down myself' 'Molly we are off duty now I think you can call me Matthew, and its my pleasure I was on my way to my Sister engagement party, she is a lecturer at the university' said Matthew, Molly just smile, 'what you doing at Catterick anyone thought you be running cadets through basic' Molly laughed, 'well I chose to go back to active service and I was transferred here, so tell me about your MC' he replied, as they caught up with what happened over the last 8 years including her MC, smurf and Charles, the journey seems to pass quickly and the had arrived at Queen Elizabeth hospital, and said they goodbye and Matthew had given Molly his mobile number, in case she wanted a lift home on Sunday, and Molly gave him her and thanked him again.

Molly stood outside the entrance and thought back to 7 years ago when Charles and Smurf was in Hospital following the mountain checkpoint where they were to identify and apprehend Badari. Molly took a deep breath and went up to ICU, when she got there she told the nurse on duty she was here to see Charles James and she was informed he was in theatre and his family was waiting in the relatives room, so she decided to wait with until he was back as she entered the room she saw his parents and rushed to them and hugged them sobbing, even though she was separated from him, she still was in love with him.

Charles parents Elizabeth and William James or better known as Beth and Bill knew Molly and Charles were separated and knew the reason why, whilst they never took any sides, they still refused to blank Molly, whilst deep down hoping they can work through their troubles as they could see how much they loved each other.

'What was he doing on the Motorway Beth?' asked Molly, 'He was on his way to see you Molly, he'd been getting help with his PTSD and realised he's feeling for her was nothing more than infatuation and lust and he true love was you, my dear Molly' replied Beth, 'a car had crashed over the central reservation by Frankly services Birmingham and into his car' said Richard his dad

Molly was still trying to process this information when the nurse came and Said he was back, but asleep, 'go see him Dear, we've already said hello to him and you've got a lot to talk about' said Richard, so Molly followed the nurse to his room and sat by his bed, until he woke up, She was sat there 5 minutes when Charles called out 'Molly' so she grabbed his hand and said 'Charlie, I'm here' 'Molly I am so sorry for hurting you, I didn't realised what I had until I lost you, I want you to be the last thing I see' reminding her of the time he said that when in the bunker at the mountain CP, before he was shot, 'I love you too Charlie, I never stopped, you get some more sleep and I'll be here when you wake up' said Molly.

Charles had just woken up just in time for afternoon rounds, as Molly was still her fatigues, she stood to attention as she notice the doctor had a majors tab, the doctor noticing what Molly had done she said 'as you were corporal' said Major Watts, 'Ma'am' said Molly as she sat down, 'Mr James, I'm Major Watts and I'm looking after your care whilst you're here' said the Major, ' Hi Major Watts, this is my wife Corporal Dawes of the RAMC 4 Armoured Regiment, what is happening' asked Charles, 'When the car crashed into you it aggravated the old injuries to your right leg and we've had to pin it in place' said the major, 'thank you ma'am 'replied Molly, just as the Major was walking out she asked both Charles and Molly if they were on operation Herrick 19, to which they both nodded, she walked back up to Molly and congratulated her on her MC and walked back out.

A few hours later Beth and Richard came in a said there were going back to the hotel and be back in the morning, Molly said that she'll ring them if anything was happening and she'll stay with him, when Charles woke up they spoke about where the go from here, and about the investigation in Bangladesh and how he resigned and how Lane was dismissed from the army and Charles said he'd move up to Yorkshire to be with her, which Molly agreed but wanted to get marriage counselling, which Charles said he would along side his normal counselling, Over the next few days they all talked and laughed and told his parents and Sam they we're back together and going to work things through. She kept in touch with the barracks, the lads and text Matthew to say she was staying on a few more days and didn't need a lift back to barracks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, here is chapter 3, I will be working on Chapter 4 Monday morning as my hubby has the weekend off and my daughter is on holiday with her dad, so its a rare child-free/job-free weekend thank you all again for reading my fan fiction, hope you all have a fab weekend, best wishes Kirsty**

 **Chapter 3**

The next day when Beth and Bill had got to the hospital, Beth had ordered Molly to go back to their hotel and get freshened up and her head down for a few hours, 'I've forgotten to bring a change of clothing or wash kit with me, I left in such a rush yesterday' said Molly, 'Its okay dear we brought you some clothes you left at ours and when to the supermarket last night to get you some toiletries' replied Bill, Molly was so shocked she couldn't Speak, she just nodding and smiled, Half hour later Molly said 'Right I better go and phone Kingy, and get some sleep before I fall asleep,'. Charles just smiled and said he would be okay and he'd see her in a while.

Once Molly was back at the hotel room, she had phoned Kingy and explained the situation and he agreed to extend her leave by a week, she had a quick shower and climbed in to bed and fell asleep, before her head had hit the pillow, Molly had woken up about 10:30 had another shower and changed her clothes and headed back to the hospital, once at the hospital she stopped by Costa's and picked up 3 Coffees, a tea and couple of sandwiches and headed back ICU, Molly had missed morning rounds, 'How did morning rounds go' asked Molly, 'very good, Major Watts says if I remain stable for another 48 hours, I will be moved to a normal ward, and hopefully discharged by the end of the week,' replied Charles with a big grin, 'Oh Charlie that's fantastic, Kingy has extended my leave so I don't have to be back at barracks until end of the week.

A week later Molly was due back at barracks in a two days time and Charles had been progressing so well with Physiotherapy and was ready to be discharged back down to bath and would continue with Physiotherapy down there, When they got back to bath, Molly was about to book her train ticket back to barracks for the next day but Bill told Molly he'll drop her back to barracks, as he had some business to take care of in Leeds, Molly agreed to it and thanked him for the lift. They all decided on Chinese take out as neither Molly and Beth could be bothered to cook, they talked all evening about loads of things and all went to bed about 11pm.

The next day Molly said goodbye to Charles and Beth, she said she'd try and get down next weekend, depending on her duties and Bill and Molly drove off back up to barracks, She arrived at barracks early and decided to report in early and get her belonging squared away, She changed into her fatigues and reported to Captain Kings office, checking her beret was straight, She knocked on his door and waited for an answer 'enter' came Kingy voice, Molly marched in and stood to attention and said 'Corporal Dawes reporting back for duty sir' 'welcome back Dawes, stand easy just a few things' said Kingy, 'yes sir, thank you sir' said Molly, 'right firstly you request to live off barracks is still pending, secondly we are to start pre-deployment training tomorrow morning as we are been deployed to Syria to help manage the local refugee camps in the area ' stated Kingy 'thank you sir' replied Molly, 'secondly how is he?' asked Kingy, 'not to bad sir, just got to do his exercises sir' Molly said with a smile, 'that's good to hear Dawes' asked, Kingy, after a talking about a few different things she had missed whilst on leave, Kingy had dismissed Molly, before she left his office she decided to tell him that she and Charles we're trying again but taking things slowly, Whilst Kingy had said he was happy for her and also reminded her about PT session tomorrow morning.

Molly entered the mess hall and saw the lads messing around, Brains Mansfield and Fingers had their backs to the door, So Molly decided to creep up on the on them signalling to Monk ,Rab and Kinders not to give the game away, when she got to them she said 'Awright you bunch of cockwombles, I'm back' and she watch the three lads just out of the skins and Molly burst out laughing, 'jeez Moll, give a guy a heart attack why don't' said Fingers trying to be cross, 'how is he Moll' asked Mansfield, As Molly told them all about it, and the results of the investigation, she decided to leave the bit, about them trying again, to last, knowing the lads wouldn't exactly be happy about it, Brains was the first one to ask if She was sure about it, but after she reassured them it was what they both wanted and wasn't going to rush anything they accepted Molly' choice but Fingers Said 'Well if he hurts you again Mol, he won't just have us 6 to deal with, we'll get Dangles, Baz and Nude-Nut up to sort him out' 'thanks lads, said Molly, She loved the lads so much and appreciated how much they looked out for her, specially after everything that happen with Charles and Georgie, they were like her big brothers she never wanted, being the eldest in her family she was the one who was always looking after them and herself, she never had people looking out for her until she met the lads from 2 section

 **A/N 1: I am not sure about how soldiers are informed off deployment, I have tried looking on the British Army website but couldn't find out anything.**

 **A/N: I know the layout of the Queen Elizabeth Hospital, Birmingham and surrounding areas really well as I live 15 minutes and have been to the hospital many many times**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here, I am aiming to get Chapter 5 up today as well, this one is a bit of a fluff and long one, i don't know how they prepare for deployment or if they get leave, thank you for all your support and positive feedback thank you again hope you have all had a good weekend best wishes Kirsty**

 **Chapter 4**

Once Molly got back to her room, she phoned Charles to say she had got back okay and had reporting in for duty early, and chatted about the lads and how they had taken the news they were trying again quite well although they have some concerns and worries, she didn't tell Charles about the pre-deployment training as she wasn't sure when or if they were deploying, as things could change, she wasn't allowed to until just before, but she good get on with writing her death letters, its something all soldiers are required to write before deployment or possible deployment should the worst happen, she decided to write on for Sam, Charles, Beth and Bill, although she hadn't spoke to her family in over a year, she wrote one to them as well.

Next few weeks past by with PT sessions and pre-deployment training as well as Molly covering shift at Friarage Hospital, and checking the medical stock they were due to take for the duration of deployment.

Molly and the lads were getting some scoff in the mess hall after one of Kingy's 10K PT sessions one of many in full kit, when they received a message to report to the parade ground in 10 minutes as they got their Captain King and Sergeant Kinders were already so they all lined up and stood to attention, 'at ease 2 section' said Kinders and they all followed the order and captain King cleared his voice 'we have got the go ahead for deployment we leave for Brize Norton on Friday, I assume all your letters from the grave have been completed are with personnel? 'yes sir' came the replied from 2 section, 'when I dismiss you, you are to go on leave, spend sometime with your families and are to report to Brize Norton 11:00 Friday' said Kinders, 'dismissed' said Kingy and with that 2 section shouted 'yes sir' and marched off.

Before Molly had left barracks she triple checked her med-Bergen, Bergen and Kit bag was packed with everything she'd need and she packed her car up, she said bye to the lads and headed for Bath, as she was driving she began to wonder what this up coming tour would entail, every tour she had been on was different and this was her 2nd tour of Syria in two years and her first tour since her and Charles had separated even though they were back together now, it still made her nervous.

The journey had passed with ease they was not much traffic on the motorway which Molly has always dreaded, she knew what the plan for next four days would be, since Smurf had passed away in front of her eyes on the way to hospital after collapsing on the pitch at Upton park, she had always visited his mom and his grave on special occasions and when ever she could get to Newport but specially before and after a tour, and the rest of the time she'd just spend with the people she cared and loved,

She had arrived at Beth and Bill's home late afternoon, parked up and knocked on the door, Molly was praying they'd be in as she hadn't told them she was coming, Molly was just about to pull her phone out to ring them and the door was opened by Beth, 'hi Beth' Molly smiled, 'Molly come in, this a lovely surprise,' Beth said as she pulled her in for a hug, 'Where is everyone?' asked Molly, as she sat down at the kitchen table 'Bill is just picking up Charles from physiotherapy and picking up Sam for dinner, do you want a cup of tea dear,' asked Beth, Molly noticing some ingredients on the counter turned around and said 'its okay Beth, I'll make us a brew, looks like your preparing dinner' 'thank you dear, Ill just put it in the oven, and I'll help you take your stuff up to your room' replied Beth.

Just as Molly and Beth were coming down the stairs, the front door opened, and Sam comes bounding in after spotting Molly's car parked up in front of the house followed by Charles and Bill, who looked at Molly like she had two heads and after a couple of seconds Charles broke the silence with a smile and walked the short distance towards Molly and gave her a big hug, 'What you doing here Mol, wasn't expecting you until the weekend?' he asked, 'I do have some news but I'll tell you in abit,' she said and turned to Bill and gave him a hug, and gave Sam a high five, knowing from experience with her brothers and Sam once they got to a certain age, hugs and kisses from relatives was a big no-no, They all settled down in the lounge and chatted about had been happening over the last couple of weeks since she was last down, as Molly was trying to put off the news about Syria, until Bill turned around and said 'so Molly dear, to what do we owe this surprise visit?' Molly took a deep breath and said 'Well we are being deployed so we have a few days leave before we are due to report to Brize Norton Friday morning,' 'where, and for how long?' Spluttered Charles, 'You know I can't tell you Charlie, as far as we knew 6 months, maybe less' stated Molly, 'yeah I know Mol, I just didn't expect it so soon, we'll drive you up Brize and you can leave your car here' Charles said, at about 7:30, Rebecca had arrived to pick up Sam and Molly had answered the door with Charles and they briefly chatted to Rebecca whilst Sam was saying goodbye to his grandparents, and as Sam was leaving he said to Molly 'Come back to us, Love you' ' I will I promise Scamp, Love you too' and stood on the doorstep and waved Sam and Rebecca off.

The next morning Molly had woken up early and when downstairs to the kitchen and made herself a brew, as she was looking at train time for Newport, when Charles had entered the Kitchen, 'Morning Mol' said Charles, 'Morning Charlie, coffee?' replied Molly, 'Yes please, What you doing?' he asked, 'Oh I'm just looking at train times cause I'm gonna meet Candy in Laugharne, where Smurf's ashes were scattered you know my pre-tour ritiual' Molly said as she was making Charles his Coffee, quickly followed by 'do you wanna come' Charles sat and thought about and agreed as he knew he'd only got another 3 days left to spent with her, ' you going down London as well Mol, to see your parents' Asked Charles 'Na still not talking to them after our fall out,' replied Molly as she booked and paid for two return tickets.

The trip up to Laugharne went without any glitches and they spent a few hours with his mom and Charles recited the poem he said at Smurf's and Geraint's funeral and headed home

Over the next few days Molly and Charles, spent quality time together and talked Charles had mentioned he had a interview at the local college for a short course on accounting, before they knew it Molly was due at Brize Norton, the lads from 2 section had spotted her with Charles, 'Oi Dawesy' the shouted across the Car park, They all said hello to Charles and told him although they were okay with them getting back together, they just don't want to see Molly get hurt again, which he assured them he'd try his best not to hurt again, it was then time to say goodbye and they promised to write and skype each other as often as they could, they gave each other a kiss and cuddle and as Molly started to walk away, Charles turned around and said 'come back to me, I love you' and Molly smiled as she remembered the first time he said that to her in the med tent before she went on R&R with Smurf, and replied 'I will and ditto' and with that she had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a short chapter as**

 **Chapter 5**

This tour was long and stressful, Molly couldn't wait until R&R but that wouldn't be until halfway through, and she had only been here 3 weeks, her and Charles had managed to write near enough once week and managed to Skype once, but truthfully she couldn't wait to get home, her and Charles hadn't been back together long she was missed him than she ever did when she was away, but on her first night she found a photo of them on there wedding day and one taken of all the family just before she left, and the t-shirt he'd been wearing a few day before she left, with a note from him in her Bergen and the note said.

 _My dearest Molly,_

 _I still can't believe how lucky I was when you agreed to give me a chance the first time round specially how I nearly messed up by not telling you about Sam and Rebecca, and you gave me another when messed up again when I refused let you in when Elvis died, and everything that happened afterwards, I have loved you since the moment I saw you in Brize, and I threaten to lob you out of the plane after you laughed at me saying cockwombles, you Molly Dawes are the love of my life, my best friend and my soul mate and I thank you for giving me a chance and I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you and Sam, I cant wait to see you, I miss you so much, I hope you found the photo's thought it bring you some comfort while you're away_

 _All my love_

 _Charles_

 _Xxxx_

As Molly was reading the note again after a particularly hard day, she had tears running down her face and made the decision when her request for living off base was approved she was going to ask Charles to move in with her and continue to rent the home they brought together in Aldershot as neither of them could live there when they separated, as they were both hurting or sell it and make a fresh start and she needed rethink her future in the army, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to civilian life and train as nurse, paramedic or doctor or to progress further in the army and become an officer, she decided to talk it through with Charles when she was next home.

The next few weeks passed quickly as they were kept busy and before she knew it she was being sent home on R&R with Fingers, and her replacement medic was on route, and would be there within the next hour, so she decided to get freshened up and square away her kit, she had just finished handover with the temp medic when Kinders came in and said the transport was ready and waiting so she got her armour vest and helmet on and grabbed her stuff and made her way to the Helicopter with Fingers after the lads gave her they usual shopping list.

After landing at Brize Norton, Molly and Fingers walked through to the arrivals lounge, and Molly was shocked to see Charles stood there waiting for her, 'Charles, wh-what are you doing here, how did you know I would be here' Molly said trying to get her words out, 'Friends in high places Dawesy' replied Charles with a smile

Fingers shook Charles hand and gave Molly a hug, 'see you in 13 days Dawesy' said Fingers, 'Ye Awright, you pranny' said Molly and they went there separate ways and headed to the car park and climbed into the car and before she knew she had fallen asleep and was being woken up by Charles to say they were home.

Molly had been home a few hours when Beth and Bill came home from shopping and was happy to her and told them they were off up London for the night, so Molly and Charles had the house to themselves for the night, Molly decided to go up and freshen up and put her stuff away whilst Charles ordered food from the local pizza place, Once the food arrived Molly said 'Charlie I need to discuss something with you, I've been thinking' 'oh that does sound dangerous Mol' smile Charles which Molly gave him a tap on the arm from Molly, 'I am waiting for my request to live off base approved and once it is, I never wanna be a part from you again' continued Molly, 'what you saying Molly? You want me to move in?' Charles said looking confused, 'Yeah, and I am thinking about the army, whether to leave or work myself up to officer' Molly finally finished and looked to Charles for his opinion and he turned around and said 'of course I'll move back in with you and I'll support you in any decisions you make whether you leave the army or become an officer which I think you be great at.' 'thanks Charlie' Molly breathed and she kissed him, briefly pulling away before kissing more passionately, 'Lets take this up to the bedroom' Charles breathed, and they headed up to bed together for the first time in months.

Molly woke up the next morning and rolled over and looked at Charles and kissed him on the forehead, and she felt more contended and comfortable than she had in months, like she was coming home finally, she got up and wrapped her bathrobe around her and sat on the window seat, waiting for the sunrise when she felt Charles wrap his arms around her waist as he sat behind her and said 'I missed this' and she replied 'Ditto' and kissed him and they watched the sunrise together.

Before they both knew it was time for Molly to go back and Charles had promised her he'll pick her up at Brize Norton when she came home, and he'll start looking at houses by barracks, and they said goodbye in they usual way 'come back to me' and I will, don't worry' and she was off again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another short Chapter, Sorry I've not posted for a few days i wanted to make sure this chapter sounded okay, i am not sure what happens after deployment, and i don't know that proper names for military aircrafts, i am working on Chapter 7 but i'm having trouble focusing. so hopefully midweek once school reopens thank you everyone who is following me or my stories, and all the positive feedback best wishes Kirsty**

 **Chapter 6**

The rest of the tour passed by uneventfully and they were boarding the plane after 24 hours decompression in Cyprus, Molly and the lads were so pleased to be going home and to see their loved ones, after they had landed they all made their way to arrivals and we're greet by their loved one, with tight hugs, and then to return back to barracks before leave and medal presentations and then they would receive a months post tour leave.

Molly's application to live off base had been approved whilst she was on tour, so she had the green light to start looking, after the medal presentation was over Charles and Sam said they had a surprise for Molly and proceed to blindfold her, and drove a short way before coming to a stop, Charles had guided Molly up a stony path, and walked her though a door, and took the blindfold off and Molly looked around and it was filled with their things, 'What's going on Charlie' stuttered Molly, 'Welcome come as Beth and Bill came out from their hiding place, 'when how what? Molly said as she tried to compose herself after such a surprise, 'Well our house in Aldershot sold quite quickly and we found this one and knew it be perfect as it was only 10 minute drive from barracks and we have some lovely neighbours' Charles said leading her into the Garden where she saw Kinders, Jackie and little Dylan, who was named after Smurf,

Molly became teary and gave everyone another hug, and spent the rest of the night chatting and catching up on the last few weeks.

Molly had been home for about 6 weeks, and had just come home from a shift at the hospital, she noticed the answering machine flashing and pressed play, and she had a message from a solicitors office in London, Stating she needed to attend a will reading for a Mrs Ivy Thompson and Molly had to phone them to state she was attending.

After phoning the solicitors office, Charles had walked in from college and Molly replayed the message and Charles turned to Molly looking confused and said 'isn't that your Nan's name?' Molly was trying not to cry and said 'yea, but they are not answering the phone' 'who your parents?' asked Charles 'yeah them or the little bleeders!' Molly said getting more and more angry, so Charles decided to try but to no avail, So they both decided to wait for a few days and see what the will stated.

A few days later Charles dropped Molly off at the solicitors office whilst he did some shopping, as she had arrived early, Molly entered the reception area and booked in with the receptionist, 'Molly James, I am here to see Mr Clarke regarding Mrs Thompson's will reading' Molly told the receptionist, 'Thank Mrs James, we're just waiting for Mr and Mrs Dawes and he'll call you in, just take a sit' said the receptionist, 'Thank you' said Molly, just as she sat down she came face to face with her parents who she'd not seen Molly bumped into them when she was in London for a day out with Jackie, and they found out about her and Charles separating and did the whole told you so speech, she had fallen out with them when she married Charles as her dad accused her of abandoning the family and getting idea's above her station and because Charles wasn't Smurf or Artan.

Molly stood up to go and speak to her parents when Mr Clarke had called them in as they entered Molly could feel Dave Dawes eyes burning into the back of her head, which he did to try and make Molly feel uncomfortable, as Mr Clarke began reading Ivy's will, Dave was becoming more and more angry, it turned out that all Molly's Nan died of a Lung Cancer a week ago and the funeral had already taken place, which hurt Molly, but turned out her Nan had left each of the grandchildren £5,000 each which was to be held in trust until they all had jobs and Careers, and all she left Belinda was her house with a stipulation Dave had to get a job to help with household bills as the house was brought and paid for, and they couldn't sell it, as Mr Clarke finished Dave turned around and asked if they was anything else, which the only thing left was a letter for Molly and with that Dave turned to Belinda 'come on we are going' stormed out, with Belinda following quickly muttering something that sounded like sorry, She shook Mr Clarke's hand and took the letter.

Once outside the office Molly was about to phone Charles when she spotted him waiting for her, in the entrance, she smiled at him and he walked up to her and kisses her and brought her in to a hug, then she spotted Dave and Belinda coming out of the shop over the road, before Dave could walk across the road to rant at her and Charles they decided to walk away and get the train back to home, once on the train Molly explained about that happened in the will reading and that Dave had become angry about Molly being the only one to get the money left to her and only getting the house, and that Molly's Nan had left her a letter, Charles asked if she was going to open it and she said she couldn't so Charles asked if she wanted him to do it for her and she could only nod, he opened the letter and begun to read it…..

 _ **To my eldest grandchild Molly,**_

 _ **This is like one of them letters from the grave you've properly wrote so often before you go on tour, if you are reading this then I didn't get to make it up with you, I regret a lot of thing like letting my good one go to be with your grandfather, but my biggest regret is siding with your mother and father over you marrying your good one, I let your father and mother make me believe that if you marry Charles or progressed you'd forget where you come from and that you'd forget us, as you came back from tour a different person so full of confidence and glowing by encouraging your mother to go for her teaching assistants qualification, and that you didn't care about us, which she only told me once she was knew I was dying, and that your father had phoned you to tell you about me being ill and couldn't be bothered, I need you to know I am so sorry, I know I've probably missed out on so much, but I am so proud of you for making something of yourself and doing well in your career, I want you to be the best, climb up the ranks and become the best you can be and I hope the £5,000 I left you will help you achieve your destiny. I best go now Molly. I am sorry and I love you.**_

 _ **Love always**_

 _ **Nan**_

 _ **P.s If Charles is with you please tell him to look after you**_

X

As Charles finished Molly was sobbing, and Charles hugged her and told her he'll phone around and see if he can find out the details of her funeral and see if where is was laid to rest, once they got back to they house, Molly decided to go for a lie down as she was feeling drained and tired its been a tough few days.

Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, here is the next chapter, I will start chapter 8 once Tueday when she is back in school as tomorrow I want to spend the day with her as I've not seen her for two weeks,**

 **thanks for all the lovely reviews**

 **best wishes Kirsty**

 **Chapter 7**

The next few weeks passed by in a daze, Molly hadn't been feeling right since the visit to London, she thought it was down to grief so she made the decision to phone her mom once she returned home, and Molly sat on the sofa she took her phone of charge and took a deep breath and dialled her mom number, and hoping she had the right number.

'Hello' came the voice on the end of the phone

'Hello mom, its me Molly' said Molly

'What can I do for you?' came the sharp reply from Belinda

'Why didn't you tell me about Nan? So I could say goodbye to her?' cried Molly

'Your dad said you wasn't bothered and you didn't care' Belinda replied eager to get of the phone

'No-one phoned me at all, not on my mobile, nor at Barracks,' cried Molly

'Whatever Molly, I saw your dad phone you, must be down to Charles' Sniped Belinda,

'Don't blame Charles for this mom, you never liked the fact I made something of myself, and you stole the chance for me to say goodbye to my Nan, I read the letter she left me' Molly said getting angry 'Dad told her that I didn't care, where is laid to rest so I can say goodbye? She continued

'She is buried at the church she married your granddad' Belinda said before hanging up

Molly was still sat on the sofa crying when Charles had returned from picking Sam up from Rebecca's, 'What's the matter Mol? Asked Sam, 'Nothing Sam, just watched a sad movie' giving a sly look at Charles and 'Sam go sort your stuff before we order dinner' ordered Charles, 'Ok dad' Sam said as he was going up the stairs, 'Okay Mol. What's up' asked Charles, With a deep breath Molly began to replay the phone call she just had with her mother, and didn't really give to much away, Charles gave her a hug and informed her that he found out where she was buried and that they could head down the following weekend after dropping Sam home.

Although Molly felt a bit better knowing she could finally get to say goodbye to her Nan, she still didn't feel right but couldn't put her finger on it until Charles made Molly a cup of tea, and she couldn't drink it as the taste and smell made her feel sick, so she looked in the calendar and realised her period was a few weeks late, which she initially put down to stress, Molly decided to speak to Charles about her suspicions as during one of their counselling session they promised to talk to each other and to tell each other what was on their minds, Charles was supportive as always and said when he collects the Chinese, he'll stop by the 24 hour pharmacy and get a test.

Charles came in from getting the takeaway and pharmacy and they decided to wait until Sam was in bed and do the test together, Molly helped Sam with his Holiday project and homework before bed, once Sam was in bed, Molly and Charles retreated into their bedroom and Molly went into the en-suite, and did the test and returned the bedroom, after waiting 3 minutes Molly picked up the test and looked at the results 'Charles its positive, I'm pregnant' 'Molly that is fantastic,' replied Charles and he picks Molly up to sit on his lap, 'you sure, are you okay with this we've only been back together less than a year? Molly asked Charles with a uncertain tone in her voice, 'I am 100% by your side Molly, as long as you are sure its what you want as well' Charles said looking into her eyes, 'ditto' replied Molly as she kissed him once and he kissed her again and then they made love and fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Molly and Charles were discussing the baby and they both wanted to wait until she was passed the 12 week stage before they tell anyone, 'Molly' Asked Charles 'Yea' replied Molly 'Will you marry me again?' asked Charles holding out a Emerald green box 'We're already married and I've already got an engagement and wedding ring you numpty' Molly said as she sat up 'yeah I know, but I want us to renew our vows and seeing as it's a fresh start I wanted you to have a new ring to show my commitment to you, Sam and our baby' Charles said, 'yes lets do it' Molly said as she opened the box to find a gorgeous diamond and emerald ring 'Oh Charles its gorgeous, When did you get it', Cried Molly, 'Whilst I was waiting for you when you went to see Mr Clarke' Said Charles, Molly and Charles decided to hold a engagement party in a few weeks, but they'd have to let Beth, Bill and Sam know before about the engagement first, So decided to invite Beth and Bill midweek for week for dinner.

Molly phoned up Beth and arranged for them to travel via train on Thursday night and Charles would drive them back down on Saturday when they drop off Sam with Rebecca, as Molly and Charles had booked a long weekend off as they had doctors in the morning and appointment with the registry office in the afternoon, so Beth and Bill would take Sam out for the day.

The rest of the week flew by so quickly and they had just come out of the doctors office having been told Molly was at 8 weeks pregnant, Charles and Molly realised the baby was conceived the night of the housewarming party, as Molly stopped taking the pill when she and Charles had first separated, the afternoon appointment went better than expected and they had booked the vow renewal for 6 weeks time.

Molly was about to dish up dinner when Sam, Beth and Bill walked in after having a day off at Flamingo land, 'Sam, can you go and wash your hands please, 'Dinner might gonna be done in 5' Molly shouted through 'sure mol' Sam shouted running up the stairs, 'Molly dear what's all this in aid off' asked Bill as Molly and Beth were bring the food in, 'Wait and see Dad' laughed Charles, everyone was sat around the dining table, 'So me and Charles wanted you 3 to be the first people to hear our good news' Molly started 'we have decided to renew our wedding vows' as Molly revealed her new engagement ring, 'and we are having a baby, Molly is 8 weeks pregnant' Charles said smiling as he moved around to Molly's side and bringing her into a hugs, everyone was super excited as they told them about the plans for the renewal and how they were planning on revealing the pregnancy news at the party.

The next day after dropping Beth, Bill and Sam off in bath, Molly and Charles headed into London via Train, to go to Molly's Nan's grave, Charles waiting on the path as Molly went up to her Nan's grave and she placed some flower, 'I'm sorry Nan, I wasn't there for you, but I didn't know, but I want you to know I do care, I never stopped thinking about you and the little bleeders, I hope you are watching over us and we love you so much, me and little bubs, goodbye Nan' Molly sobbed at the grave and walked back to Charles, They just about made their train back to Bath as it pulled in early at Paddington Station and headed back to Bath, they got back to Royal Crescent at about 7pm Beth told them to stay over tonight and head back to Catterick tomorrow which they both agreed to as they were drained from all the travelling, and Molly and Charles decided to head up about 9pm and as they lay in bed, Molly told Charles, she'd need to tell Kingy and personnel about the pregnancy, so they can do the risk assessment, also tell him and two section about the vow renewal.

On Monday morning Molly asked if she could speak to Captain King, and was told he was available but only for 5 minutes as he had a meeting at 09:00 hrs, So Molly knocked on his office door, 'Enter' came the voice from the other side of the door, Molly Marched in and stood to attention 'at ease corporal' said Kingy, ;'sir' replied Molly, 'what can I do for you Corporal Dawes' asked Kingy 'well sir, I thought I should let you know that I'm pregnant and I needed inform you and personnel,' replied Molly, 'thank you very much corporal, I'll inform personnel and they'll contact you about risk assessment in due course, in the meantime I'll put you on light duties for the foreseeable' stated Kingy, yes sir, thank you sir' said Molly as she stood back to attention, 'dismissed corporal' said Kingy and Molly was about to march out she turned around to Kingy and said 'oh by the way I thought I'd tell you to make sure you and the family clear the calendar for 6 weeks time as me and Charles are renewing our wedding vows,' 'Congratulations Mol, We'll be there, the lads are in mess hall' said Kingy, 'thank you sir' Molly said and then she marched out.

She found the lads in the mess hall, and took and deep breathe and she strode up to the lads and said 'right you bunch of prannit's, gather around, I've got some news, me and Charles have decided to renew our wedding vow and we've booked a date for 6 weeks time, and I want you all there' and all the lads cheered and then she turned to Kinder's and asked to speak to him away from the lads, 'whats up Mol?' asked Kinder's 'I've got a favour to ask you Eggy, you know I don't speak to my family, I want to know if you'll walk me down the aisle please?' asked Molly shyly, 'yea course Mol, but why not one of the other lads? Asked Eggy, 'you and Jackie were there for me when I needed you the most specially when it all happened' said Molly.

Once at home after a day at the barracks, Molly walked into Jackie's house and shouted 'Jac's it's Molly' 'Hiya Mol, I'm in the kitchen Feeding Dylan, come through kettle's just boiled' Jackie shouted back through, Molly walked into the kitchen she said to Jackie she'd be alright with a glass of diet cola, 'hello little dude' Molly said to Dylan and was greeted by a toothy grin, and hugged Jackie, 'what's up Mol? Jackie asked as Molly walked to the fridge, 'I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honour at mine and Charles vow renewal, I know Eggy would of told you' said Molly, 'Ye course Mol' Jackie said looking at her friend strangely, 'everything else okay Mol, your not pregnant are you? She continued, Molly was trying to come up with something to say to put Jackie off but relented and said 'How did you know' Jackie just laughed and said 'Molly I know you better than you know yourself but I knew something was up, when you turned down a cuppa' and all Molly could do was nod her head, and for the next few hours Molly and Jackie chatted about the events of the last few weeks, before it was time for Dylan's bedtime routine and went home to tell Charles the news of the day.

 **A/N: Molly figuring out she was pregnant after going off tea, is most common sign as i couldn't eat fast food after 8 weeks so i know cravings and changes can happen after this time and possibly earlier or later**


End file.
